Ciriesta
Ciriesta is a celestial deity, an intergalactic being with cosmic powers. Currently living in the Kingdom of Stars, she has the job of Zodiac Advisor: in other words, she watches over the 12 Zodiacs who guard the Kingdom of Stars—along with the rest of outer space. Her first major appearance was in Zodiacs, as the main protagonist, in which she recruits the 12 Zodiacs to go outside the comfort of the Kingdom of Stars to prevent a massive black hole from obliterating the entire Milky Way. To do this, they must destroy it's "Black Core", a massive ball of shadowy energy that controls the size and power of a black hole from afar. So, she–along with the other Zodiacs–end up traveling across several unique galaxies in order to stop the Black Hole from destroying the Solar System. History Personality Ciriesta is a mystery with her personality: she can be both an avid learner and an aloof warrior. She is proper and polite, and she always treats everyone—even her enemies—with respect. However, this spirit is often damaged with realization: the realization, to be exact, that one day she'll be forced to watch her favorite planets burn and die out, and that everything she cares about—with the exception of herself and the kingdom—will disappear someday. As such, she can come off as solemn and cold often, but she never means any harm in this fashion. Powers & Abilities Similarly to the other 12 Zodiacs, Ciriesta has the ability to control certain cosmic elements and essences, using them at her will. In her case, she has control over stars: specifically, the small ones that create constellations. She can absorb stars around her to use as energy, and she can gather them to fire them in heated blasts. She can even form them into a cluster, which can take the form of a sword: this tactic is known as the Constellation Blade. Appearances Fantendo - Journey Ciriesta's first appearance in any type of media is in the Fantendo - Journey episode known as Journey into the Stars. Here, her ship is attacked and shot down by an arrogant scientist known as Francis Lesticia while trying to search for the Spiritials, who steals some of her blood to obtain her powers. Ciriesta crash-lands in the characters' backyard, and eventually meets the main cast, as well as Helen Rizzo. Journey into the Stars, as of April 7th, 2017, is no longer considered canon in Ciriesta's official canon, due to Ciriesta's old backstory being abandoned. Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Ciriesta appeared as a playable character in Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory, her playability confirmed in the summer of 2016. She did not appear in the story mode, Days in Victory, but is still set to play a role in an upcoming paralogue. Relationships Trivia *She went through two different names before her official name, Ciriesta, was chosen. **The original name for her was Lesticia, but this name was quickly scrapped. **For a much longer period of time, her name was Constelia, which was scrapped because, according to her creator, "it was too similar to Rosalina". ***These two names were eventually referenced to in her debut appearance, as the villain of Journey into the Stars is named Lesticia, and Constelia was slipped in as a joke. *She is noted to be fond of Earth foods, like blueberries. Gallery Consteliasketch.png|Initial beta design by Conastellia.png|By CiriestaVictory.png|Official artwork by Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Females Category:Immortals Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fuzzy's Characters